1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intra-luminal device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stent for treatment of intra-luminal diseases in human bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In stent deployment systems, a self-expanding stent is restrained within a sheath. After positioning the stent at the desired location via fluoroscopic guidance, the physician retracts the sheath to deploy the stent, i.e., to expose the stent and allow it to self-expand.
One factor important to maximize the range of anatomical variation in which the stent can be used, is the catheter crossing profile, i.e., more tightly compressible stent can be compressed to a smaller diameter when restrained within the sheath. More particularly, by minimizing the compressed diameter of the stent, the catheter including the stent can be made very small allowing the catheter to be inserted into and across very small openings and vessels.